


Deep Freeze

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, F/M, NSFW, Plot Twist, Shapeshifter, hiding from the cops, ice monster, monster hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: The Winchester Boys are on the run from the law when the find an abandoned cabin to hide in.  Can they unravel the mysteries surrounding where they are and the person they encounter?





	1. 1

“Dean! There, that place looks abandoned. Maybe they won’t look for us to stop so soon.” Sam and Dean were running as fast as they could. The Impala being unable to drive on the snow had been left a few miles back, and the boys were unable to stop due to the authorities close on their trail. They needed to hide out and wait for them to give up and deem them dead. Sam picked the lock on the door into the dark shack and closed it behind them. It had a ton of locks lined up on top of the handle, and they used each of them. They slumped against the door and wall with quiet huffs. “Dean, what are we gonna do if they come and search here?” Sam asked, attempting to think rationally through the cold that had seeped into his clothes all the way to his bones.  
“I don’t know maybe we can find a really good…” Both men stopped talking and looked into the room as they heard two pistols cocking. They put their hands up by there heads looking at a woman in her mid to late twenties, who was holding two Glocks, one pointing at each of them.  
“Ya’ll ain’t gone find nothing here.” The woman spoke slowly her Southern drawl dragging each of the words out and into the next one. Her curly brown hair was pulled over one shoulder in a braid, and she didn’t look happy.


	2. 2

“Hey, woah, sweetheart. Why don’t you put those guns down.” Dean said keeping his hands above his head as he pointed to her.  
“Yeah, we are looking for trouble, we just were looking for a place to lay low. This place looked abandoned. I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean.” Sam spoke calmly, trying to emit friendliness. Which was hard since Dean looked ready to chew nails.  
“Winchester, huh? M’name’s Leah. Who was ya runnin’ from anyhow?” Leah’s drawl and slurred words gave Sam some trouble translating what she was saying.  
“The Fed.” Dean said bluntly. Sam gave him a full bitch face, but turned his head back to Leah as she started lowering her guns slightly. The boys jumped half a foot when a loud knock pounded on the door behind them. Leah looked at both of them levelly, then jerked her head towards a small walk-in mudroom. They scurried quiet as they could over there, Leah holstering her firearms then walking to the door. When the boys were out of sight, Leah cracked open the front door, leaving the chain lock hooked.  
“Can I help you, Sir?” She tried to muster up some form of respect but Dean could still hear the strong dislike she harbored for whoever was at the door.  
“Yes, Ma’am we are looking for two men. They may have come this way. We would like to look around the premises for them.” Dean rolled his eyes, the man even sounded like a fed.  
“No you may not.” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together and his jaw dropped slightly. He noticed Sam had a similar look of astonishment. “This here’s my property, and I do not want ya’ll to be wandering about. So if’n you don’t mind… I have a fire ta git going, and dinna to fix up. Thank ya kindly.” She slammed the door shut, and made a work of the locks that decorated the inside of it. “Come on out, now.” She said with a slightly lowered voice.  
“Why did you lie to him for us?” Sam asked when they were out of the confines of the mud room.  
“I didn’t. This is my home and I don’t want them pokin’ around. And now that I’ve helped you out of a tight spot, I think you boys could help me.”


	3. 3

“Look, lady. We are just passing through, we finished our work here, but are planning on skipping town as soon as possible. Thanks for the help with the five-o but we should really be heading out. Come on Sammy.” Dean taps Sam shoulder and starts walking forward, but stops short when Leah moves to block him.  
“I can still call the fuzz back here to bust your butts. And I don’t think that ya really want that. So why don’t ya here me out.” Sam’s shoulders stiffen at the outright confrontation between the two, but Dean leans back on his heel to show that he will not try to leave. “Now ya said ya’lls name was Winchester right?” Sam nods. “I’ve heard Ellen talk about a Winchester before, but I ‘spected him to be older.”  
“Our dad.” Dean confirms, and Leah nods her head. Both brothers visibly startled that someone knows Ellen this far out in the middle of nowhere.  
“I went looking fir help a little while ago when my little nephew went missing out here. I met Ellen and she gave me some info to use. I’m still looking for him, an’ I could use a couple extra eyes.”  
“Of course, Leah. But Ellen…” Sam fell silent after a withering look from Dean.  
“Do you have any information to help us with this hunt?” Dean asked turning his attention back to Leah.  
“Yeah, over here.” She lead them away to a more secluded area of the cabin where a table was set up. Books piled and spilled over it and the floor with papers littered everywhere and taped to the walls. Strings connected some of the papers, and the boys looked around the room in awe.  
“Wow, Leah, you must have been working on this for a while.” Sam said tracing one of the strings to a handwritten page.  
“A little while. Why don’t ya boys get comfy and I’ll get us a fire going. Then we can eat and talk. Some drinks in the cabinet help yourself.” She left the room with a finger pointed to the left.  
“Dude, Dean, why didn’t you want me to tell her that Ellen is dead?” Sam asked in a hushed tone.  
“Because I don’t trust her. Why would she mention Ellen, like she had just talked to her? I think she might be the monster behind this trying to fool us… just follow my lead until we know more.” Dean was staring out where Leah had walked away.


	4. 4

A few minutes later Sam and Dean felt the heat of a fire starting to permeate the cabin, and Leah brought them bowls of hot chili.  
“Okay, Leah what’s this Ijiraq that you mention in your notes?” Sam asks as Dean takes the bowl she hands him.  
“It is some kinda shape-shifting, half caribou from Inuit mythology. It leads children astray sometimes to their death and sometimes to a hide-away. That’s what I’m lookin’ for. If Conner is still alive that’s where he would be.” Leah looked sad and pale at the thought of her nephew lost in the cold.  
“Sammy, why don’t you stay here, and try to get as much info as you can on this thing. Leah and I will go out and do a little snooping around.” Dean says nodding for Leah to follow him out of the cabin. Leah grabs a large hunting rifle, then allows Dean to open the door for her.  
They walked around in the snow for hours looking for anything that would lead them to the Ijiraq, or its hide-away.  
“I think it’s huntin’ us.” Leah said quietly, not looking around.  
“How do you know?” Dean asked spinning around in a small circle.  
“The Ijiraq lives between worlds, and therefore can’t be seen directly. But, sometimes when ya ain’t lookin’ you can see it here.” She held a finger up just to the side of her head in what Dean assumed was here blind spot.  
“Well that’s just awesome.” Dean sighed. “Leah.” Dean moved closer to her, and pointed. She looked down the length of his arm to where his finger was pointing. Flashing emergency lights.  
“Shit on a cracker. We need to find a place to hide faster than a hot knife through butter.” She spun around in a couple of quick circles, then took off at a jog.  
“Where the hell are you going, princess?” Dean took several long strides and found himself caught up.  
“There are alcoves all over the place, but with the Ijiraq following us, we ain’t gone find them if we look.” That’s when Dean saw a small cave, barely big enough for two people to fold into. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be that close to her, she could shove a knife in his back if she really wasn’t on his side.


	5. 5

“Come on, sweetheart. Time to get cozy.” They both got down and started to try and clamber into the small confines of the alcove. Dean ducked his head to get in, but realizing that he was too tall to be into the space he turned around, bumping his face right into her breasts. “Shit, sorry Leah.” Dean said pulling away quickly. He felt his cheeks warm in the cold, but hoped that Leah would mistake his blush for the cold wind. Leah went into the hole first this time, and Dean knelt down in front of the alcove and squeezed in with her. He realized when they were in the alcove that it was even smaller than he was expecting. They were practically tangled together, with Dean laying mostly on top of her, their face less than an inch apart. He realized that his heart was beating so hard that is was drowning out most other sound, between the cops and being this close to a woman as beautiful as Leah were getting his blood boiling. He hadn’t realized when they were back at the cabin, how lovely she looked. But here with her face practically against his, and his body pressed tightly against hers, he knew he was in trouble.  
Leah had managed to keep a straight face when he had landed face first in her cleavage and, was okay when they played two person twister to fit into the tight place they were hiding in. But when he was this close to her, his breath warm against her chilled skin, and her eyes staring at her like she was a perfectly cut gem, she started to melt for him. She could feel Dean’s arousal pressing against her leg as they laid there as a human pretzel, knowing full well if he made a move on her, she would go with it in an instant. But nothing happened.  
“So, Dean, whodya, piss off enough to get the cops after you?” Leah was trying to ease the awkward tension of their indecent situation.  
“Just a Dick.” Dean answered with a slight chuckle to himself. His laugh caused his whole body to move, and she felt his length rub against her. He seemed to notice it too, stilling himself and looking into her eyes again. Leah couldn’t help it anymore. She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed his full lips.


	6. 6

Leah closed the distance between Dean and herself making their lips meet. Dean seemed frozen in place, and Leah was concerned she had misread the situation. She pulled back to apologize, but Dean’s hands were faster. He slid them up behind her neck and into her hair, pulling her mouth back to his for a searing kiss that she swore was melting the snow around them. Just like that, something in Leah snapped, she felt like she had been alone all her life, like something was missing from her, and maybe Dean could help her feel that part again. She slid her hands down the front of him, to his belt, which she fumbled with due to numb fingers. She didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Slow down, sweetheart.” Dean whispered into her mouth as they kissed, but his roaming hands, were no slower than hers. They both knew it would be their deaths to take off any clothes other than the ones that were in the way, so they worked around their clothes as best they could, leaving as much on as possible. “Your skin is so cold.” Dean said kiss the bits of her flesh that was exposed.

“Make me warmer, then.” Leah’s voice was lusty echo of her normal drawl. She pulled at her clothes, and Dean pulled his cock free of his pants. Not wanting to wait in the cold for formalities, He sheathed himself all the way to the hilt inside her. She felt amazingly tight, and Dean had to take a deep breath to keep himself from coming right then. Between the cold, and the police looking for them, he was on edge and wasn’t going to last long. Dean kept himself on edge, working Leah up to her climax, covering her mouth with his hand to make sure that they cops weren’t alerted to their location, and followed her to his own release, growling into her shoulder.

It had been several hours since Dean and Leah had left and Sam had been going over all of Leah’s research it all seemed solid, but it was very general. Then he found the missing child report that had been filed for Leah’s nephew, Connor. Sam needed to call Dean, ASAP. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Dean’s cell, but it went straight to voicemail.


	7. 7

Dean and Leah recomposed themselves a short time later, not wanting to expose themselves to the cold any longer than they had too. Now that the haze of the lust had passed Dean regretted what they had done. He shouldn’t have let her kiss his, or kissed her back for God sake. He was a man on the run who hunted monsters. And yes he knew she hunted the same kind of monsters, but when she found her nephew they could go back to a normal life.   
“I think the cops’s gone.” Leah said looking around from their hide-y-hole. She wiggled out from underneath him, so that she could take a better look around. When she moved, he noticed that his phone had fallen out of his pocket onto the snow. It was off, he had probably bumped it when he had been pounding into Leah a minute ago. He smiled a little at the memory of being inside her, then shook his head as if to clear the memory. He turned his phone on, and saw a message from Sam. Dean watched Leah as she scouted about a little away from the alcove, and he played the message.  
“Dean, it’s Sam, call me. Leah’s not what she seems.” Sam’s voice sounded very nervous, and Dean could hear the rustling of papers in the background. He had apparently found something digging through Leah’s papers. Dean looked up ending the message, just a Leah was returning to the alcove.  
“Hey, I think I foun’ the way to that mon’ser’s hide out. Get your britches up, and follow me.” Leah tossed him a gentle smile, then turned around to walk away.  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean whispered under his breath. He set Sam a text.  
~we found the monsters trail, can’t call. Try to find us but don’t get lost.


	8. 8

Dean hit send on the message and followed after Leah. She was moving from small black rock to small black rock in what looked like an indecipherable pattern, but eventually Dean noticed that the rocks were getting bigger. Dean drew his pistol, and Leah had her rifle out but still pointed down as she moved. He was watching the way Leah moved trying to figure out what Sam had meant, about her not being what she seemed. But nothing in her movements seemed to give her away. He would just follow and pay attention, they still had a chance to find her nephew. They both turned around, weapons raised when they heard a crunch in the snow.  
“Woah, it’s me.” Sam’s hands shot up into the air in surrender, and Dean and Leah lowered their weapons when they saw him. Sam’s eyes widened almost unnoticeably when he looked at Leah, and Dean looked between them subtly.  
“How did you find us?” Leah asked.  
“I found your tracks back by a small cave, then figured out that you were following the rocks. So I followed them to catch up.” Sam looked over at Dean. “Do you guys think we are close?”  
“Yeah, the rocks are getting bigger and closer together. We got to be almost to the middle. Hopefully we will find Connor there.” Dean answered turning back around to continue following Leah and the rocks. He held back a little so that he was near Sam. “What did you mean by you voicemail that she wasn’t what she seamed?” He asked in a hushed voice.  
“I thought I recognized her at first, but maybe I was wrong.” Sam seemed to consider his answer for a while before answering, then shrugged at Dean when he finished his statement. That struck Dean as odd, Sam hadn’t seemed to recognize her when they first met, but maybe he was getting better at his poker face. They stopped abruptly right behind Leah, looking at a large cave.  
“We found it.” Leah said. Then they heard a child scream from somewhere inside the cave. “Connor!” Leah cried, and ran ahead into the cave.


	9. 9

They ran into the cave, following the source of a small light, Dean and Leah had their firearms raised ready to fire. After several twists and turns leading threw the maze of the hollowed out ice cave, they found the source of the light. Sam was standing there with his pistol and flashlight, standing near a boy of about ten.  
“Connor!” Leah yelled to the boy, who stood there looking at everyone in shock. Dean raised his firearm on the Sam that was standing behind him, while Leah quickly realized there was two of them and put her gun on the Sam by Connor.  
“What the Hell!” Dean said, utterly confused by the appearance of a second Sam.  
“I told ya it was a shape-shifter. So which one is really your brother?” Leah’s gaze never left the Sam by Connor.  
“Uh, good questions, they both look the same.” Dean said, looking at the Sam by Connor. The Sam behind him threw his arm against Dean’s side, sending him flying across the cave and landing with a thud. He took a step forward, his hand changing to become a monstrous clawed paw, and impaled his claws threw Leah’s back. Connor screamed and curled into a ball on the ground, as tears fell from Leah’s face and her rifle hit the ground. Sam trained his pistol on his copy and fired his full clip, several shots hitting the monster directly, some shooting threw Leah.  
Dean lifted his head from where he had crumpled on the ground just in time to see the monster collapse to the ground in a heap, and see the blood forming all over Leah’s clothes.  
“Dean.” She breathed looking at him.


	10. 10 (final)

“Dean.” Leah breathed looking at him. The blood staining her shirt continued to grow dampening her clothes, and the temperature of the cave seemed to lower slightly. Dean rushed over to her as she continued to stand there, and Sam moved to check on Connor.  
“She’s okay Dean.” Sam said quietly, not looking at Leah or his brother.  
“What?! Sam she is bleeding, she was stabbed and then you shot her!” Dean was going into protective mode, but Sam’s calm demeanor was starting to piss him off. Sam picked up Connor, and told him to sit over in another area of the cave where they could still see him, but he wouldn’t be able to hear them. When he was far enough away, Sam started talking.  
“I called you earlier, Dean. I figured out what was wrong with this case. I know why she acts like she just spoke to Ellen, and why the cabin looked abandoned, and how Leah was able to get so much information compiled in such a short time.” His expression was soft, sad even as he looked from his brother over to Leah. “Leah, how old was Connor when he went missing?”  
“Seven? You could see that plain as day he’s sittin’ right ov’r yonder.” She looked really confused as she spoke, and Dean looked over at the ten year old they had just rescued.  
“Leah, he’s ten.” Dean said softly.  
“Connor went missing three years ago.” Sam spoke slowly and softly so as not to cause panic. “When your nephew went missing, you asked everyone for help. Including Ellen, a hunter. She gave you some information about the monsters out here from what she had heard from other hunters. Then she came with us to Carthage, and died. You stayed out here, searching for Connor and any information you could dig up on the Ijiraq, and finally found it. It must have impersonated someone like just now so it could get the jump on you. Then it killed you.” Tears were falling down Leah’s face as Sam spoke, but Dean noticed that the blood that was pooling on her shirt did not match the wounds that she should have had. The wounds looked like she had been mauled by some kind of wild animal.  
“How can I be standing here if I died?!” Leah half sobbed half shouted.  
“You had unfinished business, Leah. I think you needed to find Connor, and know he was safe, before you could move on. But he is now, he’s safe. You need to let go, you aren’t supposed to be here anymore.” Sam looked like he wished he could do more.  
“Just make sure to get him back to his mom.” Leah said through the sobs. Holding her arms around herself, she took a deep breath to steady herself. “I’m ready.” Her form misted away to nothing. Dean let a single tear fall for her, but knew that this was the only way that story should end.  
He and Sam walked over to Connor. “Hey buddy, we’re friends of your aunts. She wanted us to help you get back to your mom. Come on.” Dean put an arm around Connor’s shoulders and led him out of the cave.


End file.
